The large number of cases in which bottles and other containers are fraudulently refilled with liquids other than their original contents has led to an interest in a dispensing-type closure for such containers which will permit the original liquid to be dispensed by tilting the bottle, i.e. turning the mouth and the dispenser plug downwardly, while precluding refilling of the bottle when the latter is in an upright position. To this end, the dispenser closure or plug which can be sealed in the mouth of the bottle, can be provided with a valve member which, in the upright position of the bottle, rests upon a seat but, when the bottle is tilted sufficiently, will be removed from the seat to permit dispensing of the liquid.
When the valve is in its closed state, a liquid poured into the closure cannot penetrate beyond the valve member and thus refilling of the bottle is precluded.
To avoid dislocation of the valve member, e.g. by a tool inserted into the plug or closure through the pouring spout or opening, it has been proposed to provide such dispensing closures with a baffle arrangement in the upper portion of the plug. The baffle arrangement is designed to bar penetration of a valve-lifting tool into the lower portion of the device and thus secure the latter against movement of the valve member when the bottle is in an upright position.
Prior art baffle arrangements are either so efficient in barring insertion of the tool that they interfere with proper flow of liquid past the baffle and thus from the dispenser. Where proper flow is assured in these earlier cases, the baffle is insufficiently effective against penetration by a tool.